


pretty follies flung aside

by ideare



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Digital Painting, F/F, Fanart, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: gamora is a warrior, an assassin — she doesn'tdance.(but she could make an exception.)ayesha is the golden high priestess of the sovereign, genetically engineered to be practically perfect — dancing is just another thing for her to perfect.





	pretty follies flung aside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> title taken from [_i think i should have loved you presently_](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/46556/i-think-i-should-have-loved-you-presently) by edna st. vincent millay.

She'll reclaim all her beauty, and take her rightful throne  
The Queen of independence, but I can't let her go  
She'll reach her former glory, become a sight to behold  
And I will stand beside her, as she takes her rightful throne

**Author's Note:**

> quote from ['aqua'](https://open.spotify.com/track/30gRKvZKgGgTvHdLKXH9Ib) by twin wild.


End file.
